english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Hillary Huber
Hillary Huber is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Nyx Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *1001 Dark Nights: Midnight Unleashed (2017) - Narration *1001 Dark Nights: Midnight Untamed (2017) - Narration *1001 Dark Nights: Stroke of Midnight (2016) - Narration *1001 Dark Nights: Tempted By Midnight (2016) - Narration *a breath after drowning (2018) - Narration *A Call from Heaven (2017) - Narration *a Face to Die For (2017) - Narration *A False Report (2018) - Narration *A Field of Darkness (2006) - Narration *A Good Day to Buy (2019) - Narration *A Map of Glass (2006) - Narration *A Mind of Her Own (2019) - Narration *A Touch of Midnight (2014) - Narration *Accused (2015) - Narration *Agents of Mars (2018) - Narration *All I Want for Christmas Is a Cowboy (2015) - Narration *All Is Beauty Now (2017) - Narration *Alone in the Dark (2016) - Narration *Among the Ten Thousand Things (2015) - Narration *An Italian Affair (2016) - Narration *An Unwanted Guest (2018) - Narration *Ashes of Midnight (2010) - Narration *At the Edge of the Orchard (2016) - Narration *Autobiography of a Fat Bride (2011) - Narration *Ax to Grind (2018) - Narration *Beyond the Babble (2017) - Narration *Bound to Darkness (2015) - Narration *Broken River (2017) - Narration *Claimed in Shadows (2018) - Narration *Closer Than You Think (2015) - Narration *Concussion (2015) - Narration *Constellation (2017) - Narration *consumed (2018) - Narration *Courage Is Contagious (2017) - Narration *Crave the Night (2014) - Narration *Crossing the Horizon (2016) - Narration *Darker After Midnight (2012) - Narration *Dead as a Doornail (2018) - Narration *Dead in a Week (2019) - Narration *Deeper Than Midnight (2011) - Narration *Defy the Dawn (2016) - Narration *Desire Unchained (2011) - Narration *Downfall (2016) - Narration *Dragon Bites (2018) - Narration *Dragonlance: Flight of the Fallen (2013) - Narration *Dreamwalker (2016) - Narration *Drop by Drop (2018) - Narration *Duchess of Terra (2017) - Narration *Edge of Darkness (2018) - Narration *Edge of Dawn (2013) - Narration *every crooked nanny (2013) - Narration *Every Dark Corner (2017) - Narration *Falling with Wings: A Mother's Story (2018) - Narration *Feral (2017) - Narration *Fever Dream (2017) - Narration *Field of Bones (2018) - Narration *Final Girls (2017) - Narration *Finding Riley (2017) - Narration *Fire and Ice (2009) - Narration *Fixin' to Die (2016) - Narration *Friday (2008) - Narration *From Surviving to Thriving (2018) - Narration *From Under My Hat (2018) - Narration *Furious Hours (2019) - Narration *Ghosts from Our Past (2016) - Narration *Gigged (2018) - Narration *Girl Walks Out of a Bar (2016) - Narration *Good Morning, Midnight (2016) - Narration *Happy as a Dane (2017) - Narration *happy never after (2013) - Narration *Healing the Wounded Soul (2017) - Narration *heart trouble (2014) - Narration *Holy Envy (2019) - Narration *homemade sin (2013) - Narration *hope on the inside (2019) - Narration *Housebreaking (2015) - Narration *How Change Happens (2018) - Narration *I Love Everybody (and Other Atrocious Lies) (2011) - Narration *I'm the one who got away (2017) - Narration *Imperfect Justice (2017) - Narration *Improvement (2017) - Narration *Instant Gratification (2019) - Narration *Into the Black Nowhere (2018) - Narration *irish eyes (2014) - Narration *It Ended Badly (2015) - Narration *It Looked Different on the Model (2011) - Narration *Julip (2009) - Narration *just kiss me (2016) - Narration *Kate Wilhelm in Orbit (2015) - Narration *Kiss of Crimson (2010) - Narration *Kiss of Midnight (2010) - Narration *Koko Takes a Holiday (2014) - Narration *Koko the Mighty (2015) - Narration *leading with noble purpose (2017) - Narration *Life Between Heaven and Earth (2016) - Narration *Little Girl Lost (2018) - Narration *Mage-Provocateur (2018) - Narration *Man v. Nature (2015) - Narration *Marked By Midnight (2015) - Narration *Memoirs of a Dragon Hunter (2018) - Narration *Mercy (2016) - Narration *Midnight Awakening (2010) - Narration *midnight clear (2013) - Narration *Midnight Rising (2010) - Narration *Midnight Unbound (2017) - Narration *Mouthful of Birds (2019) - Narration *My Brilliant Friend (2014) - Narration *My Morning Routine (2018) - Narration *Nine Women, One Dress (2016) - Narration *No gun intended (2016) - Narration *Ominous (2017) - Narration *Orchard Grove (2016) - Narration *Our Lady of the Prairie (2018) - Narration *Panacea (2016) - Narration *Pirate Women (2017) - Narration *Play It Forward (2016) - Narration *Poison (2017) - Narration *put your intuition to work (2016) - Narration *Quackery (2018) - Narration *Random Acts (2016) - Narration *Rescue Board (2018) - Narration *Rescuing Finley (2017) - Narration *Roller Girl (2019) - Narration *Saving Delaney (2016) - Narration *Saving Parker (2019) - Narration *Season of the Snake (2006) - Narration *Second Chance Kisses (2018) - Narration *Secondhand Time (2016) - Narration *Shades of Midnight (2011) - Narration *Sinister (2013) - Narration *Sister Eve and the Blue Nun (2016) - Narration *Six Feet Under (2018) - Narration *Skinny Liver (2017) - Narration *Soldiers of Fame and Fortune 01: Nobody's Fool (2019) - Narration *Soldiers of Fame and Fortune 02: Nobody Lives Forever (2019) - Narration *Soldiers of Fame and Fortune 03: Nobody Drinks That Much (2019) - Narration *Soldiers of Fame and Fortune 04: Nobody Remembers but Us (2019) - Narration *Soldiers of Fame and Fortune 05: Ghost Walking (2019) - Narration *Soldiers of Fame and Fortune 06: Ghost Talking (2019) - Narration *Soldiers of Fame and Fortune 07: Ghost Brawling (2019) - Narration *Soldiers of Fame and Fortune 08: Ghost Stalking (2019) - Narration *Sole Survivor (2017) - Narration *Southern Fried (2017) - Narration *strange brew (2013) - Narration *Sun Storm (2016) - Narration *Tagged for Death (2019) - Narration *Take Me All the Way (2015) - Narration *Taken by Midnight (2010) - Narration *Tangled Up in Tinsel (2018) - Narration *Terra and Imperium (2017) - Narration *The Affliction (2018) - Narration *The Anteater of Death (2009) - Narration *The Believer (2017) - Narration *The Best of Richard Matheson (2017) - Narration *The Boy (2018) - Narration *The Civil Wars of Julia Ward Howe (2016) - Narration *The Cross Country Runner (2018) - Narration *The Day I Died (2017) - Narration *The Days of Abandonment (2015) - Narration *The Destruction of Hillary Clinton (2017) - Narration *The Diva Cooks a Goose (2015) - Narration *The Diva Cooks Up a Storm (2018) - Narration *The Diva Digs up the Dirt (2016) - Narration *The Diva Frosts a Cupcake (2016) - Narration *The Diva Haunts the House (2016) - Narration *The Diva Paints the Town (2015) - Narration *The Diva Runs Out of Thyme (2013) - Narration *The Diva Serves High Tea (2016) - Narration *The Diva Steals a Chocolate Kiss (2016) - Narration *The Diva Sweetens the Pie (2019) - Narration *The Diva Takes the Cake (2015) - Narration *The Diva Wraps It Up (2016) - Narration *The Fearless Path (2017) - Narration *The Forgetting Place (2016) - Narration *The Friend (2018) - Narration *The God Gene (2018) - Narration *The Goddesses (2017) - Narration *The Good Daughter (2017) - Narration *The Hidden Letters of Velta B. (2016) - Narration *The Hot One (2017) - Narration *The Idiot Girls' Action-Adventure Club (2011) - Narration *The Infinite Future (2018) - Harriet *The Infinite View (2017) - Narration *The Informationist (2011) - Narration *The Innocent (2011) - Narration *The Kennedy Wives (2016) - Narration *The Koala of Death (2010) - Narration *The Lies We Tell (2017) - Narration *The Light in the Piazza (2005) - Narration *The Llama of Death (2013) - Narration *The Longest Yard Sale (2019) - Narration *The Lost Daughter (2015) - Narration *the lost years (2017) - Narration *The Murder That Never Was (2016) - Narration *The Myths We Live By (2017) - Narration *The New Space Opera 2 (2013) - Narration *The Odds of You and Me (2017) - Narration *The Off Season (2016) - Narration *The Opposite of Maybe (2015) - Narration *The Power of Archetypes (2017) - Narration *The Puffin of Death (2016) - Narration *The Salt Line (2017) - Narration *The Secret Ways of Perfume (2016) - Narration *The Silence That Speaks (2015) - Narration *The Singing Bone (2016) - Narration *The Spy (2016) - Narration *The Story of a New Name (2015) - Narration *The Story of My Life (2018) - Narration *The Story of the Lost Child (2015) - Narration *The Tale of Tales (2016) - Narration *The Terran Privateer (2016) - Narration *The Things Our Fathers Saw (2017) - Narration *The Underground River (2017) - Narration *The Void Protocol (2019) - Narration *The Wedding from Hell (2018) - Narration *The wedding sisters (2016) - Narration *The Wedding Tree (2017) - Narration *The Whole Truth and Nothing But (2017) - Narration *The Woman at the Light (2012) - Narration *The X-Files: Secret Agendas (2016) - Narration *The X-Files: The Truth Is out There (2016) - Narration *Thirsty Dragon (2015) - Narration *Those Who Leave and Those Who Stay (2015) - Narration *Thoughtfully Ruthless (2017) - Narration *to live and die in dixie (2013) - Narration *To Obama (2018) - Narration *Troubling Love (2015) - Narration *Trust No One (2015) - Narration *Tudor (2016) - Narration *UNSUB (2017) - Narration *Unearthed (2016) - Narration *Veil of Midnight (2010) - Narration *We Shall Not All Sleep (2017) - Narration *We Thought You Would be Prettier (2011) - Narration *Welcome Home (2018) - Narration *Who Was Maria Tallchief? (2016) - Narration *Why Baseball Matters (2018) - Narration *Wounds of the Father (2018) - Narration *Your Kid's a Brat and It's All Your Fault (2016) - Narration Video Games 'Video Games' *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Dark Jedi, Ice, Outcast Woman, Sami, Selven, Sith Apprentice, Sith Soldier, Sith Thug, Zaerdra Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (241) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2019. Category:American Voice Actors